Titan Wars, Episode III
by DarkF4s
Summary: The fate of the galaxy is about to be decided. Raven stands in front of a difficult choice, as she must choose between love and duty. R&R please! RaexBB
1. Intro

A/N: A new story's here. This is gonna be TT x Star Wars mix, which I wanted to do for a long time. It'll cover the 3rd (which is I think the best) episode. The storyline and the dialogueswill have to be changed, because the Teen Titans will replace the original characters. In other ways however it'll belike thefilm was, so no superpowers, except for the Force. Hope you'll like it. I'll be awaiting your reviews.

Characters:

Raven: Anakin Skywalker (I know it sounds crazy, but trust me)

Beast Boy: Padme Amidala

Robin: Obi-wan Kenobi

Starfire: Yoda

Cyborg: R2-D2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Star Wars or anything connected to these two masterpieces.

* * *

**STAR WARS**

**Episode III **

**Revenge of the Sith **

War! The Republic is crumbling under the attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Terra. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere.

In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, general Grievous, has swept into the Republic capitol and kidnapped chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate.

As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged capitol with their valuable hostage, two Jedi Knights lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive chancellor…

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is just the beginning. It'll continue soon. Oh, and Terra will be girl, Raven too. I just don'tknow ...I mean a Sith Lord is supposed to be a guy, but there's no alternative if it's a girl! So, I'll just leave it this way. 


	2. The battle over Coruscant

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

**_The battle over Coruscant_**

Coruscant. The capitol planet of the Republic, located in the middle of the galaxy. The whole place of the planet is covered by one huge city, its buildings towering many kilometers high. It is the home of the Republic Senate, the place of the main Jedi Temple and the home of the chancellor. Coruscant represents all the achievements of the Republic during its thousand years long existence. And now Coruscant, or at least its orbit was a battlefield in another battle of the Clone Wars.

However this battle was extraordinary, as the winner of this battle would get a hold of chancellor Palpatine, the most influential politician in the known universe and the head of the Republic. Both the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems have committed most of their battleships, turning the skies above Coruscant into a chaotic dimension of death and destruction. Kilometer long battleships fired at each other, while tiny fighter squadrons assaulted the shield generators, engines or the gun emplacements on the battleships, dodging the laser bolts and the attacks of the enemy fighters. The hour had already lasted for two hours when two additional star fighters appeared out from hyperspace. Unnoticed, they flew past one of the Republic battleships.

Of course no one paid too much attention to them, as there were thousands of other fighters and these two probably wouldn't make any difference in the outcome of the battle. Or would they? These fighters were not just any kind of fighter, but the Jedi Starfighters. The Jedi had used them many times in the past and they had been heavily modified during the years of the war. The once triangular shape had been shortened. Powerful laser cannons were mounted in the front, their cockpits were round. Also the wings were now equipped with panels that could be opened or closed, strengthening the shields around them. The Jedi Starfighters were regarded as the best fighters in the galaxy for their maneuverability and firepower. But the fighter in itself wasn't as deadly as the pilots who used to fly with them.

The Jedi, who with their strong connection to the Force could pilot the fighter through heavy crossfire without a scratch, exploited the true potential of the star fighter. And the two Jedi who sat in these fighters were among the most famous Jedi in history. Jedi Master Robin Kenobi and his friend and ex-padawan Raven Skywalker rushed fearlessly into the ensuing battle. Robin's fighter was painted red, while Raven piloted the yellow one.

They flew past the battleship, just a few meters away from its surface. As they reached the side of the ship they turned the fighters around and flew down into the battle. The sight was unbelievable. The giant ships were continuously firing at each other, the red laser bolts belonged to the ships of the Confederacy, the blue lines were fired from the Republic ships. Millions of shards flew away every time one of the bolts hit a ship, fighters were chasing each other while the anti-fighter cannons tried to shoot them down, creating clouds of smoke during the explosions. But Raven and Robin flew into this chaos and seemed to dodge every stray shot easily. They flew near Republic and Confederacy ships, near their firing batteries. Each shot was so powerful, that even a single touch of it would've instantly destroyed their fighters, breaking them into atoms within a second. But these Jedi were good pilots. Especially Raven, who had the reputation of the best, fastest, deadliest and bravest pilot in the galaxy. She was the best. And she knew it. They finally got out of the crossfire and flew in a bit calmer space side by side.

"Oh man, I knew I should've stayed home!" Cyborg complained, sitting in a small space reserved for mechanics on fighters. His job was to repair minor damages to the fighters systems and helping the pilot. Cyborg's full name was Cy2-D2, but everyone called him just Cyborg or Cy. Raven just glanced out of her cockpit and saw the poor guy's terrified look on his face. He wasn't a Jedi, he wasn't trained to handle situations like this. A red dot appeared on Raven's radar.

"Lock onto them Cyborg! Robin, general Grievous's ship is directly ahead of us." she said with a monotonous voice, while looking at the ship represented by the dot on the radar. It was the command ship of the enemy fleet, far greater than the usual battle cruisers or corvettes. Its surface was full of droid star fighters, which now launched towards the approaching Jedi fighters. There were at least 50 of the droids, against the two Jedi spacecrafts.

"I see them. Oh, this is going to be easy." Robin answered sarcastically, and then he switched the frequency of the commlink to speak to the clone pilots nearby.

"Gold wing do you copy?" he asked quickly.

"I copy red leader." an emotionless voice replied. It was the typical voice of the clones, created from Jango Fett's DNA. Robin knew them quite well, as he was the one who discovered the cloning facility on Kamino and he even fought the 'father' of these clones. He knew they had the same qualities as their predecessor, making them the most effective fighting force in the galaxy.

"Mark my position and form your squad up behind me!" Robin ordered.

"We're on your tail general Kenobi. Set wings into attack position!" the clone pilot said and a group of ten fighters joined the Jedi. The wings of the clone star fighters opened, making them look like mosquitoes. The Jedi star fighters also raised the panels on the sides of the wings.

"This is where the fun begins." Raven stated with a large grin on her face. Although the Jedi were trained to resist strong emotions from their childhood, Raven was a bit … complicated case. She had joined the Jedi order when she was 9 years old, which meant that she was too old for the training. She already had had emotional ties to her mother, Arella, which were dangerous. Most of the emotions were dangerous for the Jedi, as the misuse of the Force lead to the dark side. Fear, anger, hatred, jealousy, these all lead to the dark side and for this reason Raven was also required to accept the simple life of the Jedi. But she had a secret, that none of the Jedi knew. She was in love. She has fallen in love with a certain senator long ago on his home planet of Naboo. His name was Beast Boy. Their love was a forbidden love, as she has made a promise to the Jedi Order, which required her to let go of any relationships. Beast Boy was a senator and his duties were to represent Naboo in the Galactic Senate. So their secret marriage wasn't really good for their public lives. So they kept it secret from everyone, hoping that one day they will be free to leave their duties behind and live together. But in the present Raven had to concentrate on the task at hand: save the chancellor, who was her close friend, something like a mentor.

"Let them pass between us!" Robin gave the order, fearing that Raven might break off from the group to shoot down some more enemy fighters. She could be reckless at times, not thinking over her actions before actually acting. But Raven kept the formation and soon the two groups of fighters met. They flew past each other and some of them exploded as they opened fire at each other. The clones and the Jedi continued towards the command ship and soon the droids were chasing them. The droids started to shoot down the clone star fighters who couldn't evade their constant attacks.

"They're all over me! I can't get them off my…" sounded from the commlink as one of the fighters was destroyed.

"I'm gonna go help them out!" Raven said. She couldn't bear that people were dying, while she did nothing.

"No! No, they're doing their job so we can do ours!" Robin said. Raven sighed, but both of them continued in their original direction. One of the droid star fighters suddenly turned around flew towards them. It opened its wings and launched four rockets at the approaching Jedi.

"Missiles! Pull up!" Raven said. The two Jedi fighters moved a bit aside and the rockets flew by them.

"They overshot us" Robin said happily, thinking that the danger was over. However suddenly Raven's cold voice was heard.

"They're coming around!"

The rockets now trailed the fighters, two after each one of the fighters. The missiles were set to follow the exhausts of the star fighters. The Jedi flew in different directions and tried to lose the rockets.

"Alright R4… no, no no, nothing too fancy!" Robin told his mechanic, while flying fast by a battleship's bridge. The little mechanic wanted to do some acrobatic move to lose the rockets, but because of the wrong timing it turned into nothing more then a little shaking of the star fighter, which apparently wasn't enough for the rockets to lose their target.

Raven on the other hand was doing a lot better then his former Master.

"Surge all power units Cyborg! Stand by to reverse thrusters!" she gave the orders quickly and Cy did everything she asked. After this Raven increased the speed of the fighter and started spinning around. The missiles, still continuing to follow the exhausts began spinning as well, and shortly after that collided with each other, creating a small explosion.

"We got them Cyborg." Raven said with a hint of overconfidence in her voice. She looked out of her cockpit. The mechanic seemed to be in a very bad condition after the previous spinning.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Cyborg said.

Meanwhile Robin was still having problems.

"Flying is for droids!" he said angrily as the two missiles were still following him. He had never liked piloting machines, unlike Raven, who almost seemed to merge into her star fighter in each battle. The rockets suddenly managed to get ahead of Robin's fighter and exploded. Small balls were released them and some of them caught the fighter's surface.

"Raven, I'm hit!" he shouted into his communicator.

"I see them. Buzz droids!" Raven stated. Robin looked at the small balls hanging on to his fighters. The balls opened and three red robotic eyes looked at him. The small droids started to crawl on his fighter. Drills and saws appeared from their little bodies and started to cut the hull of the star fighter.

"R4 be careful, they have a…" Robin tried to warn his mechanic robot, but as he looked in its direction he saw as two of the buzz droids sawed and tore off the head of the poor astromech droid.

"Oh dear." Robin said, as the metal head flew back into the space.

"They're shutting down all the controls!" Robin said as he was losing his control over the fighter. The little droids were now cutting the circuitry within the star fighter.

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them." Raven said.

"No! The mission's more important! Get to the command ship and get the chancellor! I'm running out of tricks here!" Robin answered, but Raven, who was flying close behind him, opened fire. The first couple of shots actually did destroy some of the droids, but the third shot hit the wing of Robin's fighter, effectively tearing off a part of it with the panel and some droids. His fighter shook dangerously.

"IN THE NAME OF…! Hold your fire, you're not helping here!" he yelled into the microphone.

"You're right, bad idea." Raven agreed as well. In the meantime one of the droids punctured the gas tank in the front of the fighter. The gas escaped and instantly froze on Robin's cockpit, blinding him from the outside world. Which wasn't a good idea, as they approached the command ship and the enemy ships were firing at them.

"Can't see a thing, my cockpit's foggy! They're all over me! Raven…" Robin tried to speak, but his fighter shook violently. He violently. He looked out and saw Raven's fighter collided with his. She smashed one of the droids with the wing of her fighter. Even in normal condition this would've been considered a suicide, but Raven seemed to consider the impossible as something 'not too easy'.

"Move to the right." Raven said.

"Hold on Raven, you're gonna get us both killed!" Robin answered. They flew by an exploding cruiser.

"Get out of here, there's nothing more you can do!" Robin tried to convince her.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Raven said and once again ran into his friend's fighter. She smashed all the droids, except for one. The little droid jumped on her wing and moved to Cyborg's side. The droid took out a small drill and prepared to cut a hole into the fighter.

"No you don't!" Cyborg said and morphed his arm into the sonic cannon. He shot the robot, but it seemed to have no effect on it. He shot at it few more times, but nothing seemed to work.

"Cyborg, hit the droid's center eye!" Robin said. Cyborg aimed and hit the droid precisely. The eye of the droid exploded and the remaining shell drifted away into the space.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted happily.

"Nice." Raven said, seemingly unimpressed.

"Great, Cy!" Robin congratulated as well.

"The general's ship is dead ahead!" Raven said. They were quickly approaching the huge command ship.

"Damn, this looks bad!" Cyborg panicked as dozens of red laserbeams flew dangerously close to the fighter. The whole spacecraft was shaking.

"Well have you noticed the shields are up?" Robin suddenly yelled, as he realized that the hangar of the command ship was defended with a blue shield. Raven's eyes widened as she remembered the last obstacle. She had only seconds to act.

"Sorry." she said and with that flew over to the other side and fired at the shield generator on the command ship's hull. She hit it and it was destroyed. As soon as the shield disappeared a metal wall started to close the access to the hangar as the equipment was being sucked out into the space by the vacuum.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this!" Robin said, as the fighter came close to the hangar. He saw the wall closing in on him. Fortunately the fighters got past the wall just in time and it closed behind them. The fighter crashed into the floor of the hangar. Robin broke his cockpit and he jumped out of it. He turned on his lightsaber in the air and when he landed he cut down three of the battle droids with its blue blade.

Raven's fighter also landed, a lot more elegantly than Robin's. She opened the cockpit and walked out of it, while Cyborg had also left his seat. Raven turned on her lightsaber as well and was approaching Robin, while deflecting the lasers shot at her.

"There they are! Get them!" the droids told each other and all of them started firing at the Jedi, but they didn't present too much of a challenge to the Force-users. Raven and Robin fought at each other's side, covering each other and Cyborg at the same time.

"Cyborg, locate the chancellor!" Robin ordered while cutting a droid in half. Cyborg went to a nearby computer panel and hacked into the system. Soon Raven and Robin stood beside him. The droids were all destroyed, their metallic remains lay on the floor in pieces.

"The chancellor's signal is coming from right there, the observation platform at the top of that spire!" Robin said as a small hologram showed the command ship's structure. Raven suddenly felt strong pain in her right hand. That was strange as the lower part of it was robotic, replaced after Terra cut it down during their encounter on Geonosis. Raven knew that she wasn't supposed to feel pain in the robotic arm, so there was only one meaning to it.

"I sense Terra's presence." she said.

"I sense a trap." Robin answered. It was quite obvious, as the chancellor was held in a place with almost no strategic importance, far from the bridge of the ship.

"Next move?" Raven asked with a small smile on her face, as she already knew the answer that had become their motto.

"Let's spring the trap!" Robin answered with a huge smile on his face.

"Alright! Let's get down to business!" Cyborg almost jumped at the promise of some action. Raven and Robin however turned towards him.

"Cyborg go back. I need you to stay with the ship!" Raven said.

"Here, take this! Wait for orders!" Robin said, throwing him a small communicator. The Jedi walked away, leaving Cyborg alone in the hangar.

"Oh man, this sucks! I really should've stayed at home!" he said sadly and sat down on the cold floor.


	3. A difficult choice to make

_**A difficult choice to make**_

The bridge of the command ship was filled with tension as the battle above the planet grew larger and more ships entered into the fray, especially on the side of the Republic. The scared Neimodian navigators gave quick orders to the droid pilots controlling the ship. Most of the Neimodians would've preferred to stay at home rather than be in the middle of such a battle. They were cowards by nature and if they could they would've made droids that could steer the ships all by themselves. Unfortunately for the Neimodians such droids were too expensive to produce in mass quantities required to control such massive starships. Thus they had to provide the lesser droid pilots with navigators to help them. And the command ship was also the flagship of the military leader of the entire separatist army. General Grievous. The mastermind behind this cunning attack on the heart of the Republic and regarded as the most cruel living being in the universe. He has ordered the complete annihilation of entire planets and deaths of billions of innocents. Many assassins and agents of the Republic have tried to kill him, but all of them have failed. Even the Jedi.

And now this … thing has entered the bridge of the command ship. It was difficult to tell what was he more like. His body was more of a robotic exoskeleton than living tissue. His durasteel armor protected the organs he had left: his brain, heart and some more. It was unknown how had he become such a hybrid. One of the crucial organs missing was his lung, which had to be replaced by mechanic ones. Although still not as perfect as the real lungs they did keep him alive. But they made a very unpleasant sound when inhaling and exhaling. Also they cause Grievous to cough quite a lot. Of course no one has ever complained about this, as his robotic insect-like body was powerful enough to tear apart anyone with ease. And now this walking horror moved to the captain of the ship, followed by two MagnaGuard droids equipped with electrostaffs. He used these advanced droids as his personal bodyguards. The Neimodian immediately fixated his eyes on the general.

"What's the situation captain?" he asked him with a metallic voice.

"Two Jedi have landed in the main hangar bay! We're tracking them!" the captain hastily replied.

"Just as Terra predicted!" Grievous said to himself in an amused voice and laughed maliciously.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile Raven and Robin got to the lifts. As they waited for the elevator to arrive they heard an all too familiar noise. They turned around and saw metal balls rolling towards them.

"Destroyers." Raven said and they activated their lightsabers. The balls came to a sudden stop and opened like a flower revealing their deadly arsenal of blasters. In a second they switched on their shields and started firing at the Jedi. Using the Force to guide their movements Raven and Robin successfully deflected all of the shots. Soon the elevator arrived and they retreated into it, still blocking the laser shots. After they entered the door closed they switched off the lightsabers. They were finally safe.

"Drop your weapons!" a robotic voice said behind them. Raven and Robin turned around to see a small squadron of battle droids standing behind them, aiming right at them.

"I said drop them!" the droid repeated.

"Roger, roger." the other droids started to confirm the order. Raven and Robin just looked at each other. Suddenly the sky-blue blades of the lightsabers cut the air and with some precise swings the Jedi destroyed all of the droids in the small elevator, leaving just a small pile of scraps after the guards.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cybrog was still sitting on the cold floor of the hangar.

"This ain't fair! I'm always left out of the real action!" he complained to himself. Suddenly the door to the hangar opened and he saw two large figures enter. He quickly hid behind some crates and peeked out to see two super battle droids enter the hangar.

"Those are Jedi fighters alright!" one of the droids said and pointed at the starfighters in the hangar. A large grin appeared on Cyborg's face as he immediately thought of a thousand ways to dispose of these droids.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The elevator moved with incredible speed, taking the Jedi toward their destination, up into the captain's quarters where the chancellor's signal was coming from. Suddenly the elevator stopped. Raven and Robin looked at each other, puzzled.

"Did you press the stop button?" Robin asked, suspecting Raven for using the Force to push the button.

"No. Did you?" Raven asked.

"No." Robin shook his head. Raven looked around.

"Well there's more than one way out of here." she said and pulled out her lightsaber. She activated the blade and pointed it at the ceiling of the elevator. She started cutting a hole, the steel ceiling of the elevator easily melted at the touch of the high energy of the blade. Robin just frowned.

"We don't want to get out! We want to get moving." he told her and pulled out his communicator. He switched to the frequency of the communicator he gave to Cyborg.

"Cyborg! Activate elevator 31174!" he told into the communicator.

Cyborg was getting ready to attack the droids, but in the last moment the communicator repeated Robin's message. Cyborg's eyes widened with surprise and fear as the voice loudly echoed through the halls of the empty hangar.

"Come in Cyborg!" another command shouted from the communicator. Cyborg started to quickly look for a place to hide the communicator so the droids wouldn't hear it.

"What's that?" one of the droids searching the crashed Jedi fighters turned in his direction.

"Cyborg do you copy? Activate elevator 31174!" another command. Having no better idea Cyborg put the communicator into a corner and sat on it, thus covering Robin's voice just enough.

"Get back to work! That nothing." the other droid said after a few moments of silence. Cyborg sighed with relief.

"Cybrog!" Robin tried to contact the mechanic. Hopelessly. In the meantime Raven finished cutting the hole. She turned off the lightsaber and a steel plate fell on the floor. Raven immediately jumped out of the elevator through the new exit. Robin sighed. He still wasn't used to her impatience.

"Always on the move." he said to himself.

Back in the hangar Cyborg went sneaked to a nearby computer and hacked into the systems. He pushed several buttons and…

And the brakes on elevator 31174 were suddenly shut down, what resulted in a sudden and rapid descent into a several hundred meters deep elevator shaft. Raven managed to jump in the moment she felt the elevator move and she grabbed a ledge. As she looked down she saw the elevator getting smaller as it fell uncontrollably. She could've even sworn she had heard something like a loud scream of terror from within the elevator where her former master Robin stood. In the next moment the door just above her opened and two battle droids looked at her, pointing their blasters at her.

"Hands up, Jedi!"

Robin finally got up from the ground, still a bit shaken by the unexpected descent. He noticed that the lights signaling the movement of the elevator were flashing frantically.

"Stop, stop! Cyborg, we need to go up, not down!" he yelled into his communicator. Cyborg pressed some buttons and the elevator came to a sudden stop.

"Hey you!" Cyborg heard as the droids noticed him and they were coming closer. He quickly pushed some more buttons and the elevator began to speed back up in the correct direction.

"Now, that's better!" Robin said into the communicator.

Raven was still hanging over the dark pit. She heard a screeching sound coming from beneath her and as she looked once again down she saw that the elevator was coming back fast.

"Oh-oh!" the droids also noticed the incoming danger. Raven did a backflip, hit the wall behind her with her feet and jumped up once again softening the contact with the elevator. Unfortunately for the droids, their reflexes were light-years from those of an average Jedi (and Raven was far better than an ordinary Jedi), so after they'd looked at the acrobatic stunt performed by the girl wearing black robes they looked down at the elevator just to be smashed by it in the next moment. Raven crawled over to the gaping hole at the top of the cabin and jumped back into the elevator. As she landed Robin turned around and activated his lightsaber, but lowered his guard as he recognized his friend.

"Oh, it's you!" he said as if they'd met in a shop.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked with a small hint of being insulted.

"Well, Cyborg has been…" Robin tried to explain.

"Hey, hey don't blame him!" Raven cut him off, before he could actually finish.

"Did I say anything?"

"He's trying."

"I didn't say anything!"

This childish conversation went on for the rest of the way, but as they reached the top floor they immediately stopped. They stepped out of the elevator and walked into a large room. It was gloomy and they could see a large chair at the end of the room, just next to the large window. The battle outside still continued and fighters flew by almost every second. Raven and Robin went down the stairs and approached the chair. Chancellor Palpatine was sitting there, his hands secured by forcefields. The Jedi came to him and Robin bowed before him. Raven on the other hand observed her old friend's features. During the months spent in the Outer Rim she haven't seen Palpatine. He was the only one besides her husband that she could truly rely on. Of course Robin was there always for her as well, but their relationship was still more of a master-padawan relationship. Palpatine however seemed so … tired. As if he had aged hundreds of years since the last time they met. Secretly in the deepest recesses of her soul Raven feared that Grievous might've even tortured this poor, helpless old man. Anger rose in her as she decided to repay back the 'comforts' that Grievous gave the chancellor. Slowly, painfully.

"Chancellor." Robin greeted Palpatine.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked.

"Terra." Palpatine answered and stared in the direction of the elevator. Raven and Robin turned around the dreaded figure come to the platform, a super battle droid guarding her. Terra. The Sith girl jumped off the platform and quickly pulled out her lightsaber.

"This time we will do it together." Robin whispered to Raven as she moved to his right side.

"I was about to say that." Raven agreed. The last time they'd encountered Terra on Geonosis almost turned into a catastrophe as the dark apprentice easily defeated them and cut off Raven's right arm. Even now Terra felt waves of anger and resentment engulf Raven's soul. But this was the plan she and her master had prepared. They planned to turn Raven to the dark side. For this they had to fight and it was Terra's duty to kill Robin, this way ensuring Raven's fall.

"Get help, you're no match for her! She's a Sith!" chancellor Palpatine sounded worried. Robin turned around and smiled at him kindly, almost with childish pleasure.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith are our specialty!" he grinned widely.

"Your swords please! We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the chancellor." Terra came close and mocked the Jedi, who in the meantime removed their cloaks. Robin was wearing the typical light-brown coloured clothes of the Jedi, while Raven was dressed completely in black, wearing a dark glove, covering her robotic arm.

"You won't get away this time Terra!" Robin said and the Jedi turned on their lightsabers, the blue blades humming their rhythmic tone. Terra also activated her lightsaber and a fiery blade contrasted the blue ones.

Raven and Robin started their attack at the same time, attacking Terra from different angles, yet in a complete harmony. Terra however managed to block all of their attacks elegantly and after a few steps they stopped, facing each other. Terra was smiling at them evilly.

"I've been looking forward to this." she said.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we've met Terra!" Raven threatened her.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall!" Terra mocked again.

Raven and Robin once again attacked, but Terra proved to be far better then they'd expected. She managed to block their strikes and parried their last attack. She used the Force to push away Robin from her, leaving only Raven to worry about. Raven using the freedom of not having to watch out for Robin swung strongly her lightsaber and Terra had to duck to avoid being killed in a single moment. Terra started retreating up the stairs, still facing Raven who continued to attack her tirelessly. In the meantime Robin stood up and now was approaching them from the other staircase. The battle droids started firing at him, but he deflected their shots and cut them down easily. As he got up to the platform where Raven and Terra were already fighting he jumped forward, hoping to strike at Terra unprepared. However Terra was more then ready for this attack, thanks to the dark side of the Force. She once again parried the azure lightsabers and in the next moment she broke the lock. Both Raven and Robin were lost their balance. Terra used the chance and kicked Raven away, while lifting Robin up in the air using the Force. Raven hit the wall and saw as Terra threw Robin away with a quick movement of her hand. Robin hit the wall and fell down hard. With another movement of her hand Terra tore out a huge piece of metal from the wall and dropped it on Robin's body. This was more than Raven could take and she launched another furious attack at the Sith. She kicked her opponent in the face and Terra fell off the platform. As she landed on her feet she looked up and saw Raven jumping down to her. Raven started spinning her lightsaber in fast circles and Terra now had difficulties blocking the incoming attacks. She felt as the dark side started to flow forth from Raven. But Raven noticed this as well and instantly concentrated to keep her emotions in check. Thanks to this Terra was once again able to take the advantage and locked the lightsabers again, pushing both the blades close to Raven's face.

"I sense great fear in you Raven! You have hate, …you have anger, …but you don't use them." Terra whispered, her face lit by the red blade. Raven was still struggling to keep the blades away from her. The massive energy of the blades created small electric outbursts and she was almost choking from the ozone created around the blades. But as soon as she realized her emotions could help her win… something changed within Raven. Her strength reached the top and she pushed Terra away. Now Raven took the initiative and approached Terra. Terra suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. Raven's face was almost unrecognizable, deformed by the hatred that was set loose within her. Raven started attacking Terra ferociously and the Sith apprentice had difficulties to even dodge the powerful strikes. Terra finally realized the situation: she was going to lose. And just as the thought crossed her mind Raven grabbed her right hand and with a single slash easily cut off both of her arms at her wrists. Terra opened her mouth as she saw the horrifying scene, her hands falling on the steel floor. She wanted to scream in pain, the remains of her arms burnt to the bone. But the shock overtook her entire body and she fell on her knees in front of the Jedi. Raven.

Raven grabbed Terra's lightsaber, activated it and crossed the blue and red blades in front of Terra's throat. She looked down at her defeated opponent with anger. But something felt wrong about the situation, though she couldn't really tell what.

"Good Raven! Good!" Palpatine congratulated her in a fatherly voice.

"Kill her. Kill her now." he continued in the same tone, yet with a cold edge to it. Raven looked in Terra's eyes. She saw small tears appear in them and compassion started to arise within her. The conflict in her soul between hatred and conscience reached its peak.

"I shouldn't." Raven tried to protest, but it was too uncertain even for her to tell what did she really want.

"Do it!" Palpatine now commanded. Raven finally decided. She cut off Terra's head.


End file.
